The Saga of the Digi_Knights
by GuyverX53
Summary: Read it... summaries be damned.


DIGIMON:  
The Digi-Knight Saga.  
  
Legal disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape or form. I did invent the idea of the new digivolution process... but that will be revealed in time. ^_^  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
After the Digidestined kids defeated all their adversaries, (Devimon, Myotismon, The Digimon Emperor and Aurikenimon) The Digital World became safe once again and they went back to their old lives in the real world. They were never called on to save the Digital World again, but made frequent visits to see their old friends.   
Now, all the Digidestined kids... are all Digi-adults. With families of their own. Their Digivices and D-3's all mysteriously disappeared one day. Since then, they never saw their friends again.  
  
Tai and Sora married, and still live in the apartment building where all the Digidestined first encountered the Digimon. They have one kid, Kai. Kai is a boy and fifteen years old.  
Joe finally asked Mimi to marry him, and they now have a girl of their own. Ninna, who is sixteen.  
TK and Kari are engaged, and live next door to Tai and Sora. They have no children but Kari is pregnant.  
Davis is single, but he is always on the lookout for love. (Poor Davis)  
Matt married a beautiful British woman named Emillia, and they have a child. Her name is Annabelle and she is fifteen.  
Cody has a girlfriend and no children. He plans to pop the question in the near future. (Good luck I say)  
Izzy is married to a girl he met online. They arranged to met and they hit it off almost immediately. Her name is Mai. They have a boy, his name is Terry and he's sixteen.  
And last but not least, Ken and Yulee. They married and have one child. Ayane, who is fifteen.  
  
  
All the Digidestined and their children live in the same apartment building. (Convenient huh?) And they see each other every day. Their children get on very well, and life seemed perfect. Then one day, something strange happened...  
"Nooooo!" Izzy shouted as his computer crashed for the fourth time that day. "Why is this happening?"  
His son Terry came into the room, patted him on the back and handed him a cup of tea. Terry was your typical computer buff. He looked like Izzy had when he was his age, except he had short straight blonde hair, and wore a pair of contact lenses. He dressed in a blue pair of shorts and a plain black t-shirt.  
"You'll figure it out father." he said sympathetically. "Have you tried re-installing the entire system?" he asked. Izzy nodded.  
"Twice..." he sighed. "It just doesn't want to work."  
"Ohh, mother wants you to go to the shops. She's busy in the kitchen and I've got work to do."  
Izzy sighed loudly and stood up. He walked out of the room, giving Terry a knowing nod. Terry sat at the computer and rebooted it.  
"Lets see, who's online today...?" he wondered as he connected to the Internet. "Ayane's online, heh... she always is." he chuckled. He sent her an instant message.  
Hey.  
Hi was the reply. Who is this?  
It's me Terry.  
Oh, hey Terry. Watcha doing?  
Nothing much. Is anyone else on? I haven't got anyone's e-mail address yet.  
Yeah, In fact, all of us are on in one window... I'll invite you in.  
Thanks Ayane.  
A new window popped onto the screen, with a load of addresses, scrolling along the top. Terry made a note of them and added them to his contact list.  
Hi guys! Terry typed.  
Hey Terry. was the general response.  
So, what are you all up to tomorrow? Terry asked. I was wondering if you all wanted to try that new arcade down the road? It has a really cool upstairs room where there are many PC's al linked together for playing games. So, how about it? Terry typed quickly. Ayane was the first to respond.  
Cool, I'll join you. What time?  
Just be in the lobby of the building at twelve. I'll meet you there. Terry sat back in his seat. He was hoping Ayane would come.  
Anyone else? he typed. Everyone else replied a yes. Terry cursed his misfortune, but at least Ayane would be there.  
Cool. Just be in the lobby at twelve tomorrow. I gotta go now, I've got work to do. He logged off and started to write in a new window.  
"I hope they'll like this." he thought to himself. "It's taken me a long time."  
After an hour or so of typing, he shut down the computer and went to his room. He undressed, and went to bed.  
  
The next day, Terry stood in the lobby waiting for his friends. He secretly wished that they wouldn't turn up and he and Ayane would go alone to the arcade... but that didn't happen. Kai was the first to show up. Kai had short brown hair in the style his father Tai used to wear it, and wore a pair of khaki shorts, and a football shirt with a one on the back.  
"Hey Terry!" he called out. Terry motioned him over.  
"Morning Kai. Have you seen anyone else?"  
"Not since yesterday." he replied. Terry looked around.  
"Ohh, it doesn't matter. Here come the girls." the girls walked quickly over to them and smiled.  
"Sorry we're a bit late." one girl laughed. She had long pink hair down to her waist, and looked kinda like Mimi. She wore a yellow floral dress and some pink sunglasses. She looked at her watch and laughed again. "Its my fault, I really should correct this thing..."  
"Get a grip Ninna, we are not that late." snapped a tall girl in a pair of jeans and an anime t-shirt. She ran a hand through her long black hair. "What time does this place open?" she asked Terry.  
"Umm, in about ten minutes." he yawned. "If we set off now, we should be there when the doors open. And Annabelle... your dad's PC is fixed. He can pick it up anytime." Annabelle smiled and nodded.  
"Thanks Terry. I'll tell him when we get back." she set off to the exit. "Coming?"   
They all followed her to the exit and Terry slowed to talk to the third girl. She was around Terry's height and she looked like her mother Yulee but she had dark brown hair in a ponytail and wore a pair of half moon spectacles. She wore a pair of baggy trousers and a white button up shirt with a short leather jacket around her shoulders.  
"Hey, Ayame... anything the matter?" Terry asked. She looked at him and smiled weakly.  
"Its nothing. I just have a slight headache." she put her hand on Terry's shoulder. "I'll be fine, lets go."  
Terry blushed as red as a tomato. He tried to hide it, which made Ayane giggle slightly.  
"L, lets go..." he stammered. They both dashed off after the others, Terry blushing and Ayane giggling at Terry.  
  
Well, that's chapter one, I hope you all like it. Please R+R.  
GuyverX53  
  



End file.
